To have a concert!
by Dargonne
Summary: The Gatekeepers Play "Elevation" by U2!!


*********************************Let's Play: The Concert!*****************************  
  
Ever wondered how U2 got their hit "Elevation?" Well.You are about to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gatekeepers or the song "Elevation".  
  
Author's note: Plz listen to U2's Elevation to get the full story.don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******Scene: Backstage  
  
Shun: "Hurry up with the equipment! We don't wanna disappoint our fans!"  
  
Bancho: "As if we have any!"(proceeds to carry all the equipments)  
  
Kageyama: "Just hurry with the equipment ya bug!"  
  
Specs: "Come on the concert starts at 3 minutes! Bancho hurry with the equipments we need to be fast!"  
  
Bancho: "Ya ya"(grumble.grumble)  
  
Scene: Concert Hall  
  
Ruriko: "Wow, our boys are gonna perform their new gig!"  
  
Kaoru: "Yah! It's gonna be sooooooooooooooo exciting and I heard that Senpai's gonna do vocal!"  
  
Ruriko: "Really? Wow! I could just scream at the sound of his sexy voice!"(A scream was heard in the hall)  
  
Megumi: "."  
  
Fei: "Argh we are just here to cheer them.no big deal."  
  
Ruriko: "No big deal? Whaddaya mean?!!?!!?!?!"(Decides to drop it so as not to start an argument.darn!)  
  
(The curtain unfolds and The Band: Gate Club appears. Screams of a few hundred voices could be heard as the band members appear. Ukiya is doing vocals, Kageyama is holding an electric guitar, Specs is struggling with the bass guitar and Bancho is at the drum sets,eager to play.)  
  
Shun: "Every body ready?!"(A loud "yes" is heard)  
  
Shun: "I can't hear you!"(A much louder "yes" is heard)  
  
Kageyama: "Ya bugs are gonna here me play and be happy!" (A much louder "shut up" is heard)  
  
Shun: "Let's hit it gang!"  
  
(Opening track and the electric guitar is heard, playing very low and suddenly a loud burst and Shun does what Bono of U2 did.)  
  
Shun: "Woo hoo!"(Screams are heard as people gush at his sexxxxxyyyyy voice)  
  
"What voice!"  
  
"I agree, Sister!"  
  
Shun: "High, higher than the sun"(Bancho beats the drum madly, easing his envy on Shun's um.huge responds.)  
  
Shun: You shoot me from a gun,  
  
I need you to elevate me here,  
  
At the corner of your lips,  
  
Is the orbit of your hips,  
  
Eclipse, you elevate my soul (points at the crowd)  
  
I got no self control  
  
Been living like a mole now,  
  
Going down excavation(Kageyama murmurs "bugs.")  
  
I and I in the sky(looks at Ruriko and points at her, she starts to blush)  
  
You make me feel like I can fly so high  
  
Elevation!(does the woo hoo thing, again)  
  
Bancho: "Yah let's level the volume!"(The crowd is blasted with a sound waves and some were knocked back)  
  
Specs: "Not that much you idiot!"(Bancho then turns the volume down and the audience gain ground)  
  
Kageyama: "."  
  
Shun: A star, lit like a cigar  
  
Strung out like a guitar  
  
Maybe you can educate my mind  
  
Explain all these controls  
  
The goal is elevatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!  
  
A mole digging in the hole,(Kageyama starts the bugs and mole bit but Specs slams the guitar at him and shushes him)  
  
Digging up my soul now going down  
  
Excavation  
  
I and I in the sky,(looks at Ruriko and her blush turns as red as tomatoes!)  
  
You make feel that I can  
  
Fly so high, Elevation!(woooooooooooooooooo hooooooooooooooooooo)  
  
Love, lifts me out of these blues  
  
Won't you tell me something true,  
  
I believe in you.(a bit of a pause and the electric guitar is heard in distort)  
  
A mole, digging in the hole,  
  
digging in my soul now, going down  
  
excavation, I and I in the Sky  
  
You make me feel like I can fly,  
  
So high, elevation.(and the "elevation" all the way to the end.screams are heard again)  
  
Bancho: "Thank you everyone!"(comical cry)  
  
Shun: "Thank you everyone!"  
  
Kageyama: "Bugs!"  
  
(And so, the Gate Club plays all through the night until they are too tired and they bid the people there farewell.)  
  
Bono of U2: "Did you hear them? They were fantastic!"  
  
Bono of U2: "Maybe this would be a hit next time in the near future."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
Author's note 2 :Howdayalikeit? O well if you don't. 


End file.
